


Soulmates: Yandere Soulmate Hannibal X Soulmate Reader

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Yandere, Yandere Hannibal, Yandere Various, etc - Freeform, various x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: All (Name) Graham ever wanted was to never ever find her Soulmate. So she avoided eyes at all cost. Never meeting them of her knowledge or if she did not have to. Soon it was bound to happen and it did. (Name) Graham, is the Soulmate of Chesapeake Ripper. She hates it with all her passion, but she thanks God that it is just a half connection. That her eyes are both (Eye Color)But her soulmate, he will not be satisfied with a half connection and her life and freedom soon is at risk. What will her soulmate do to her, to make the  connection he wants and needs to make his love his? Only time will tell.





	1. Hannibal’s Soulmate

[HELLO MY SEXY READERS AND I HOPE YPU ARE EXCITED AS I AM THAT THERE IS NOW, A NEW HANNIBAL STORY!!!! ONE THAT I PLAN TO COMPLETE ASAP! As the others are on hold. Sorry about that. Enjoy]

(Name's POV) 

I am teaching my class smiling softly as I do. I am teaching them about the history of Serial Killers. Soon the class ends and I start packing up. My class is an advance criminology class, where we dissect cases and such. I am highly overqualified for this position though. I used to work in the FBI and I caught serial killers just like this. I would have continued to do so, but my brother... Will, he was killed in the line of fire... From my gun.. I never fully recovered emotionally from that. That I was the one to take my brother's life. My only family.. I shake my head as I grab my bag for I am about to leave. But when I look up, I see my former boss. Jack Crawford. 

I sigh and walk past him. He goes to grab my arm but I yank away. "Don't touch me!" I snap at him meeting his eyes. I know he has a soulmate, so I take the chance at meeting his eyes. 

"Relax Agen-" He began but I cut him off.

"I am no longer an agent, Jack." I tell him walking as he follows. "I am retired." 

"I know that, bu-" 

"No, no buts. You put my brother who is not an agent into the field. Against my better judgement I listened to you, and if he wasn't in the field he wouldn't have been there... and h-" 

"He still be alive?" Jack finished and I stop and nod. 

"No one blames you, (Name). You were giving a split second choice, everyone would have made the same. Even Will." He tells me. 

I lean against the lockers and hold my forehead. "I know, doesn't make me feel any less like shit." I say softly. 

"I thought you would want in on a case." He says and my head snaps up. 

"No." I say firmly, starting to walk away. 

"It's the Hobbs case." He calls and I freeze in my track. 

Garret Jacob Hobbs, the man that helped cause all of this. He got off on a technicality, he was the reason my brother was there in the first place. He was the man my brother did everything to take down. I turned around. 

"What about him? Is he killing again?" I ask. 

"We believe so, and this time we think it is his daughter." He tells me. 

"She was put in witness protection, for testifying against him. What happen?" I ask. 

"We don't know, she went missing two weeks ago, no sign of her or her father. Normally the US Marshals would take this case, but they want to work with my task force, particularly you." He tells me. 

I nodded. "I see, they will only work with you if I am there. Right? So you decided to come into my life, rip open old wounds and hope I say yes?!" 

He nods his head. 

"You are a son of a bitch, but yes I will, but only on my terms." I say darkly. There is no way I am letting Hobbs get away this time. 

-Time Skip, Brought to you by: Revenge is a best dish served bloody- 

I am a bit pissed, but I understand. I have to go see a therapist before I can go after Hobbs. His name is Dr. Hannibal Lecter. I don't know him other than that, never having me him before now. Though I have heard Alana talking about him from time to time. He apparently was her mentor back in the day. So I guess he cannot be to awful if he taught her so well. I hear the door open and look up. By chance our eyes meet and he has two maroon (or brown, if you have maroon eyes his are brown and if you have brown eyes his are maroon. For plot purposes) eyes. I look away as he does not have a soulmate, and I pray that tomorrow morning I wake up with two (eye color) eyes. 

"Please, come in." He says and let's me pass him. 

"Thank you, Dr. Lecter." I say softly. 

"It is no trouble, Miss Graham." He says softly. 

I nod. "(Name), is just fine." I tell him. 

He agrees and closes the door and holds out his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you then, (Name)." He says smoothly. 

I take his hand. "I wish I could say the same for you, but I am not to found of psychiatrists." 

(Hannibal's POV) 

I am stunned never have I met a more beautiful or instantly enchanting woman. When I open the door I was shocked by her beauty. Then our eyes met. I pray she will be my soulmate, bug it does not matter if she is or is not. Either way we're are destined to be together. It is only a matter of time. We both sit down and begin to talk. 

"So, tell me about yourself." I say gently. 

"I was born (home city), my dad moved around a lot, so I have been many places. Spent a lot of time in Louisiana though. I like to read, sketch, and teach, along other things. I had a brother.. And I inherited his house and his pack." She tells me. 

"His pack?" 

She nods. "Yes, eight dogs." 

I mentally grown at the thought of having any pets, let alone eight shedding dogs. "Tell me about your brother." 

She tenses up and nods shakily. "His name was Will, he was older, and he died in the line of fire..." She says staring at the wall behind me. 

"Who shot him?" I ask, I can tell she is torn up about it and I will kill whoever hurt her. 

"...Me.." She says her head hanging. 

My eyes widen, it all made sense now why she had to see me. Also why she left the FBI. "I see, I read your file and I now know that it was not your fault for what happen to Will. I must ask though, why come back now?" 

"Hobbs." She says darkly as her voice changed. "He took my brother and pulled him, just as I shot... it killed him. If Hobbs was not killing girls, my brother would have not been there, he would still be alive." 

"And you plan to stop him?" I ask seeing a look in her eyes. 

"Yes, no matter the cost." She says meeting my eyes once more at that. 

I inwardly smirked with pride, it sounds like she intended to kill him. That cements the fact that we will be soulmates. 

-Time Skip, Brought to you by: Hannibal on a mission- 

I woke up the next morning, I had bought colored contacts to cover my new eye. Just in case, but I am sure I won't need them. I look in my mirror and I am very pleased to see one Morrone and one (eye color). It is official she is mine, my soulmate and my love. Nothing can stand in my way now. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS IT IS DONE!!!!! Took me forever but it is done! At least the first chapter XD. Anyways I hope you enjoy and if you have questions please comment and stay sexy everyone!]


	2. One sided

[Hello My series I am back with another chapter, and this one is going to be one sided.] 

(Hannibal's POV) 

I came to check on my patient, but I put a contact in. Just in case, I don't want to scare her. Though I doubt that their will be a one sided connection. I smirk as I see her open the door, rubbing her eyes. 

"Morning." (Name) says. 

"Good Morning, I brought some breakfast." I tell her. 

She moves her hand and looks at me. And I stare hard at her eyes. Both still are (eye color). I wanted to grab her and stare into her eyes and force the change. But I know that will not work. She is clearly blocking out the part of her being my soulmate. She can't accept that a part of her is reaching for me. Or maybe she does not know it yet. 

"Come in. I put on some coffee, or you can have fresh hand squeezed juice." (Name) tells me. 

I nod following her in as she is in nothing but a pair of panties and tank top. She pours herself a cup and looks at me. 

"Don't worry, I brought my own blend."  I tell her. 

She nods her head and smiles. "That's fine." 

I smiled back, loving her smile. I start to set the food out. "A protein scramble, something good to start the day." 

She took a bite of the food and moaned softly. "I have to disagree with you, it is not good.." She says. "It's amazing." 

I smile at her and watch her as she digs in. She then blushed and swallowed. "Sorry, gluttony is my deadly sin. I love food, especially good food." 

"I am pleased you enjoy my cooking." I say smiling and she smiles back. 

"So have you always wanted to be a psychiatrist?" She asks as we finish the meal. 

"No, I was a surgeon first." 

"Really, what changed your mind?" She asks, looking up at me. 

"I lost a patient." He says. 

"Didn't want to take a life?" She asks. 

"Not that way." 

"So you would take a life a different way?" She asks. 

"It crosses my mind, as I am positive it has yours." 

"It has, I admit I have thought of killing quite a few people." She admits. 

"Tell me, how would you do it?" 

"Depends on the person I am killing." She says. 

"Examples?" I press. 

"I think that is a bit to personal Dr. Lecter. Besides a girl has to have her secrets." She says smiling devilishly. And I could not help myself I grabbed her and kissed her. 

She screams and tries to pull away but I gripped the back of her head. She then bites my lip hard causing blood to flow out and on and into our mouths. She stood up and pulled back. She also had grabbed her gun. 

"Get the fuck out!" She screams. 

Her dogs started growling at me. "(Nam-)" 

She shoots right at my feet. "Get the fuck out the next will be in your skull!" 

I held up my hands and walked out. I hear her lock the door. I know this is one-sided for now. But it won't be forever. I will help her become. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS second story I updated today! I am so excited and love how this unfolded even though it is nothing like I planned XD anyways hope you enjoyed, remember to stay sexy everyone!]


End file.
